Anime Chronicles
by Vile-o Burwell
Summary: Pending an ending. hey, that rhymes! :)! This is the ultimate Crossover of ALL the best animes.


The Anime Chronicles!!!  
  
A Slayers/SCAVS/ Utena crossover!  
  
The alarm Rang in Aidin's bedroom just as the sun came up behind the mountains. Suddenly, he bolted up in bed. Today was his first day attending Silver Star High, In Silver City! Aidin quickly got up, careful not to wake his brother Tai, and showered, dressed, and packed all his stuff in his bag. He bolted out the door, after grabbing a quick piece of toast, and headed straight for the Skyline of Skyscrapers in Silver City.  
  
******************************************************  
  
His watch read 6:43. Great, He thought, only 17 minutes before this damn school starts. I can't believe Lina. I'm too OLD for high school! He said with a sigh. His partner, Lina Inverse, learned that he never got a High school diploma, so she was making him go to this stupid school for the entire year!  
  
He saw that no one was inside the building except for him and a few roaming Janitors. He decided it was okay to throw off his cloak. He pulled off the hood to reveal a face of blue, with jagged rocks sticking out here and there. His hair was purple and wild. Suddenly, he heard a door close, and he quickly flipped the hood back up. He turned to see a boy, about 15 or 16, with wild black hair and a muscular physique coming down the hall. The boy waved as he passed Zelgadis, and Zel nodded back at him. Suddenly, the bells rang and the halls started filling in with students. They all pushed, shoved, and forced their way past him. He sword that Lina would never hear the end of his Scolding at her!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Elsewhere, A woman named Crash Himemiya walked down the halls of the beautiful Ohtori Dueling Academy. She was talking with her older sister Aika When her brother, Ash, Came up from behind.  
  
"Hi Onjichan! Hello Aika!" He said, smiling at them. Aika smiled back.  
  
"Hello Oniisama. How's school?" She asked. Ash sighed.  
  
"Okay I guess. It get's boring." He sighed. "But, what can you do?" He replied, reverting back to his cheery self. Crash laughed.  
  
"I agree, Oniisama, this place gets so monotonous and Boring Sometimes! The other day I dozed off in my second class!" Crash said, laughing at herself. Aika laughed also.  
  
"I don't find it boring at all! I love it here! The Headmaster though." She said, shaking her head.  
  
All the students knew what went on in the Dueling arenas. A secret society of duelists, mostly student council members. However, the Headmaster, Akio, Was considered horrible. He was the best duelist, no doubt about that. But he was always cruel to the Rosebride.  
  
A rosebride is a woman who has no will of her own. She does everything the Owner tells her. It's the way of life they choose.  
  
Not only that, But Akio was actually Crash's, Ash's, and Aika's Oniisama, or big brother.  
  
"Come on, Aika, He's your brother. Be a bit nicer." Crash responded. Aika Snorted.  
  
"Ha! Crash, he's a jerk. Just because he's my brother doesn't mean I have to be nice about it." Aika said, sighing. Ash laughed.  
  
"That's true Aika. Akio doesn't know when to give it up. But he can be nice when he wants to be." Ash said, then suddenly looked at his watch. "Yikes! I'm going to miss my next class! I'll catch you later, Gals!" Ash yelled over his shoulder, waving back to the sisters.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Aidin smiled as he waltzed into the school about two minutes before the first bell was going to ring. He saw a strange boy there with a cape and cloak on. Aidin waved, but the boy only responded with a nod.  
  
"Jeese, talk about an attitude problem." Aidin muttered under his breath. He continued walking to his locker and put his lock on. He smiled as the bell rang, and he looked at his Period schedule to see where his first class was. He realized he was standing right next to it. He opened up the door and walked in.  
  
" Ah, hello! I'm your English teacher, Mr. Kazitz." The man said.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Kazitz. Aidin Montieth, It says I'm in this class." Aidin said holding up his schedule. The teacher smiled again.  
  
"Mr. Montieth, it's nice to meet you! Please, choose your seat." The teacher said. He was a roundish bald man, who wore thick reading glasses, a red vest, and black pants. Aidin chose a seat up front. Soon other kids kept filing in, until the class was almost full.  
  
"Ah, well. Let me just do this Mandatory Attendance thing and everything should be dandy." He said. He went down the list, Last name first order, until he came to the last name. "And Greywords, Zel. Zel." The teacher read, struggling with the name.  
  
"Zelgadis. Zelgadis Greywords. Right here." Replied a voice from the back. Aidin turned to see the unfriendly boy from the hall sitting back there. Mr. Kazitz cleared his throat.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Greywords. uhh, would you mind taking the Cloak and hood off, it's against school pol-"  
  
"Yes, I do mind." Zelgadis said before the teacher finished. "I want to keep them on." He said coldly.  
  
"I'm sure you would but that's not how it works, please just take it off." The teacher responded. Zelgadis still refused to move. Mr Kazitz cleared his throat. "Getting sent to the principal on the first day is automatic suspension, Mr. Greywords, and I'm very close to It." the teacher warned. Zel only sighed.  
  
"Are you sure, Mr. Kazitz?" Zelgadis asked, giving off a warning kind of tone.  
  
"Yes, absolutely sure, Mr. Greywords." The teacher said. Zel sighed again, and then took off his cloak and hood.  
  
Mr. Kazitz cried out in shock. The students stood mummified on the boys blue skin and Rocky face. Aidin saw it, but knew not to stare, his mother had taught him better. Zelgadis frowned and began to get angry.  
  
"Stop STARING!" He screamed at the kids around him. They all turned their attention back to Mr. Kazitz. Zel sighed and shook his head.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Aika ran up to her sister after her last class. She was giggling insanely.  
  
"Have you seen the new Hotty?" She asked her sister, still giddy and giggling. Crash looked at her sister.  
  
"Huh? A new boy?" Crash asked, smiling. Aika was a flirt, and bragged that she could get any guy in the school. She probably could have, too. Aika nodded a yes to Crash.  
  
"Mm hmm! His Name is Damion King. He has white hair and is SO HOT!" said Aika, almost yelling. White hair? Crash thought. She was wondering if this was why she was having that stupid dream every night.  
  
"Oh, wow, he sounds pretty cool, Aika. So, are you gonna try and hook up with him?" Crash asked. Aika nodded, but then shrieked.  
  
"AHH! There he is!" She said, pointing down the hall. Crash looked to see a boy with white hair walking towards them. Crash Realized Aika wasn't exaggerating. He seemed like a warrior. He had a strong upper body, and some scars across his face. His arms were strongly built, with rippling muscles. Crash turned back to her sister, who was biting her lower lip.  
  
"Mmmmm. He is so awesome." Aika had that dreamy look in her Eye.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Lina Inverse sat around a house they rented out, waiting for Zel to arrive from school. Gourry, Her partner, was sleeping on the couch.  
  
"Shouldn't it be over by now?" Lina said, and Gourry bolted upright.  
  
"Huh, wha's goin' on?" Gourry said absent-mindedly. Lina sighed.  
  
"High school in this area ended ten minutes ago. Where is Zelgadis?!" Lina exclaimed. Suddenly, Zelgadis waltzed in, carrying his backpack and a note.  
  
"Here Lina.. I've been a bad boy." Zel said, smiling. He handed Lina the note, which said that Zel had caused a 'disturbance' after school, and there was already a parent-teacher conference scheduled for tomorrow.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!!" Lina screamed. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!" She said, outraged. Zel sighed.  
  
"Sorry, some snotty teen thought he could taunt me. You know, my appearance doesn't exactly win awards." Zel said, going towards the refrigerator. Lina settled down a bit.  
  
"Well, me and Gourry will pretend to be your parents at this stupid thing. But, we have more important news." Lina said, a grin slowly spreading over her face. Zel turned.  
  
"Like what?" Zel said, his face contorting in confusion.  
  
"Like. We may have found a shamanist powerful enough to change you back to normal!" Lina said. Zel's jaw almost reached the floor.  
  
"What?! Who?" Zel asked, inching closer to Lina.  
  
"His name is Ash Ketchum. He goes to a high school called Ohtori Academy." Lina said excitedly.  
  
"Well.." Zel said, a twinkle in his eyes. "We may have to pay Mr. Ketchum a visit."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Ash and crash were outside after school one day, Training against each other. Crash was an extremely quick duelist, Who was able to duck, dodge and weave away from Ashes Attacks. Ash, however, had a power Crash didn't have. He was able to use Black Magic, a severely Strong source of power.  
  
As Crash moved out of the way of one of Ashes attacks, she slammed right into a passing woman with long Blonde hair, in a warrior's outfit. Alongside her was a tall, fierce looking man with black hair. Ash ran to his sister and helped her up.  
  
"I'm so sorry, ma'am. I didn't watch where I was going." Crash said. The woman raised a hand.  
  
"Please, It's okay. I wasn't watching either. What's your name, miss?" The woman asked.  
  
"Crash, Crash Himemiya. This is my brother Ash. What's yours?": Crash asked politely.  
  
"My Name is Searingfire. This is my husband, Vile. We have major business to discuss with the headmaster of the school. Where is he, if I may ask?"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Aidin came home to an empty house. All that was left was a note. Gone to Ohtori, Headmaster Learned about Damion the spy. Be back before dinner. Is what the note read. Aidin Shrugged and placed his books down. He went to the backyard to find his little brother Tai playing around.  
  
"Hey! Aidin! You're back!" Tai exclaimed. He jumped into the air. "Hey, you wanna train?" He Asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Aidin replied. His brother smiled and powered up. Aidin smiled at his little brother and quickly followed. Little did he know he was being watched by a blue haired man. The man continuously clicked a stopwatch.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Zelgadis, Lina and Gourry survived the Parent Teacher thing. They quickly set off afterwards towards the west. They arrived at around midnight and let themselves in. Gourry was surprisingly good at Espionage, and was able to open the security lock and get into the computer files very quickly.  
  
"Nice job, Gourry." Lina said, smiling. "Now mover over and let me sit." She commanded. Gourry got up and Lina sat. she typed in the name 'Ketchum', and found out all the things about Mister Ash Luke Ketchum, born December 9, 1998, 1 of four children, brother of the Headmaster. Zelgadis was flipping through all the records when suddenly the doors opened. Two men, one with white hair and the other a tall, strong built man, both wearing leather trench coats, waltzed in. Lina, Gourry, and Zel looked at the two men, who froze when they saw they weren't alone.  
  
"Uh. Hi. We were just. uh." Gourry stammered. Suddenly, another set of doors was flung open. In walked a red haired man, The Headmaster, Akio.  
  
"WHAT'S THIS?" Akio screamed. Everyone froze. Suddenly, Zel pulled out a silver round ball.  
  
"SCATTERBOMB!" Zel screamed. He threw the ball, which created a burst of light and a thick, dense smoke. When everything cleared and died down, only Akio was left in the room. He slammed the doors as he walked out.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Akio leaned back in his chair. He was twirling a pencil between his fingers.  
  
"So. you only saw their children there, Miki?" He asked. The man with Blue hair nodded.  
  
"Nothing really suspicious going on. I was able to break in and plant wires on their phones and in all the rooms, but that's about it. Nothing suspicious, no documents or anything like that." Miki replied. Akio sighed.  
  
"Well, we already know they have one spy here. They're probably going to be sending more. I caught their spy last night in the Main Office with four others. I don't think any of the others went to this school, though." Akio said, laying the pencil on his desk.  
  
"Well, I still didn't find anything suspicious." Miki said. Akio smiled.  
  
"But you might, Miki. I want Twenty-four hour surveillance on them. I want to know every step they take, I want to know the time, down to the Millisecond, when they take a crap! I want to every syllable said inside that house Miki. We will stay one step ahead of them!" Akio said, after slamming his fist on the table. Miki nodded and left.  
  
Aidin's first week passed by like a breeze. He had learned High School life wasn't as cracked up as it was supposed to be. It was hard. He already had a Science Essay due on the Nervous system, and a 756 page book to read and do a report on by NEXT WEEK! Aidin dropped his bags and went to the kitchen for a snack. Suddenly, he heard a small noise. He went into a hallway of the mansion where the noise came from. He opened the study door to find a man with blue hair, pulling away books from the shelf.  
  
"Hey!" Aidin yelled. The man turned and froze, then suddenly back-flipped through an open window. Aidin followed and sprang through the window into the thick forest. He followed the sound of the man, and could see him here and there through breaks in the leaves. Suddenly, the foot steps stopped. Aidin ran into a clearing to see that the man had disappeared. Aidin looked all around. left, right, behind him. There was no trace of the man.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a snapping. He turned and looked up to see the blue haired man in the trees.  
  
"Damnit!" The Blue haired man said. He turned and started jumping from branch to branch. Aidin followed on the ground. He reached the house to see the man jump from the trees to the roof of the house. Aidin Sprang up, in a huge leap, onto the roof, and pulled the man down by the shoulders.  
  
"Who are you? A thief or a spy?" Aidin Yelled, turning the man over and holding him by the shoulders. The man struggled, but Aidin was, of course, much stronger.  
  
"Akio sent me! Akio Ohtori! He told me to spy on you!" The Blue haired man said. "The only problem is. You'll never know who I am!" He said. He rolled up his legs and kicked up, sending Aidin into the air. Aidin came down with a thud. The man jumped off the roof, and landed inside a Beautiful dark green Jaguar convertible. He sped off west, towards Ohtori.  
  
Crash Himemiya didn't realize she was staring at the Damion King boy, until Her teacher called one her.  
  
"Miss Himemiya? Hello? Question 44?" The teacher asked. Crash suddenly blinked and sat up.  
  
"Uh. question 44? Um. uh." Crash said, struggling. The Teacher sighed.  
  
"Miss Himemiya, if you would stop paying attention to the new boy and start paying attention to your schoolwork, maybe your grades would be better." The teacher said. This made the class go into an uproar. Crash blushed. The teacher chose another student.  
  
Why can't I stop thinking about him? Crash thought. She sighed and began to sketch. She loved to draw, it was a passion of hers. She drew the white haired boy, in a warrior uniform, with a beautiful sword. She smiled as the bell rang and she packed up to walk out. Suddenly, her sister stopped her.  
  
"Crash, my Onjisama, what were you doing?" Aika asked sternly. Crash stopped.  
  
"What do you mean, Onjichan?" Crash said, though she knew what was coming.  
  
"You were eyeing MY Catch. He's mine, Crash." Aika said. She stormed off, leaving Crash in the doorway.  
  
Zelgadis, Lina and Gourry Returned to Ohtori the next day. They were able to break into the room Ash Ketchum was registered. As Ash walked in, Zelgadis Jumped from the ledge above the door and grabbed Ashes arms. Lina flew from the side and nailed Ash with a devastating kick, which knocked him out. Gourry Came up from behind a chair, and Zel held Ashes arms out. Gourry slapped a pair of Magic cuffs on him. Their mission complete, they closed the door.  
  
"Well, that was simple." Zelgadis said. Gourry nodded and sat in a chair. Lina sighed.  
  
"I still think we should have just ASKED, you know. Now he'll be all hostile." She argued, looking over the sleeping body. Zel shrugged.  
  
"Not like it matters, we can always use a mind control spell." Zel said. "Do you think he could be the one?" Zel asked. Lina smiled.  
  
"It might be." She said, staring at the body.  
  
"Akio sent a spy? But we already talked with him! Grr, the traitor!" Vile exclaimed. Vile was absolutely furious. He said that he was going back to Ohtori in an hour, but first he had to calm down or he would kill Akio when he got there. Searingfire, however, was dwelling on something else.  
  
"Vile, do you remember when we got to the Academy? A girl bumped into me there. I felt a strange power from her." She said, sitting by the window. Vile looked confused.  
  
"A power? Like a Powers That Be kind of Power?" Vile said. Searingfire shook her head.  
  
"No. It was darker. fiercer.. But I sensed that it was contained. sealed away in her heart. Like when you first went Super Saiyan. You release evil when you do. An evil force, a force that is bottled up in your heart. but she. her evil is more intense. larger. darker." Searingfire said. Vile thought for a moment.  
  
"Ah yes. Damion has that too. his is triggered when too many bad things go on in his life. it destroys all barriers. He becomes unstoppable. I believe her refers to it as 'Rage Mode'. You think this girl has a rage mode also?" Vile stated. SF nodded.  
  
"Let's just hope this girls life goes good. If it doesn't. the whole world is in danger.".  
  
"Hey, Crash!" A voice called to the girl from behind her. She turned to see Damion come running up to her. She smiled.  
  
"Yes, Damion?" She said as he walked up.  
  
"Well, I was wondering." He said slowly.  
  
Oh my gosh, this is it! He's gonna Ask me out! She said to herself.  
  
"Well, I was wondering since I'm kinda new if you could show me around later? I mean, I know the classrooms and everything, but I don't know the rest of the building." He said, almost blushing. Crash smiled so widely that her eyes nearly closed.  
  
"Sure, Damion." She said. Her heart was racing. Something about this guy drove her wild.  
  
"Okay then, uh, I'll see you around five?" He said. She nodded. "Okay then. Uh. bye!" He said, then turned and jogged off. Crash exhaled.  
  
Where is Ash? I need someone to pinch me! He he! Anthy thought.  
  
Zelgadis sighed.  
  
"God, when will this guy wake up?! Did you have to kick so hard Lina?" Zel exclaimed. Lina stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Sorry, I wanted to get the job done! Besides, we've only been here twenty five minutes!" Lina said. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Lina Freaked. "AHH! What're we gonna DO?" She exclaimed.  
  
"Ash? Hello? Ash, It's me!" someone said from behind the door. Zel gulped and slowly turned the handle. He opened the door to see a young girl with wavy purple hair standing there.  
  
"Uh. hi, Where's Ash?" She said. Zel smiled.  
  
"He's currently indisposed of." Zel replied. Crash frowned.  
  
"Hey, whoever you are, where's Ash?" She said, she stepped to the side to see Her brother, handcuffed, on the floor. She gasped.  
  
"You don't know when to quit, do you missy?!" He said. He grabbed her by the arms. Crash screamed.  
  
"STOP IT! LEMME GO NOW! I SAID LEMME GO! HEELP!" She screamed. Suddenly, a Red haired figure appeared.  
  
"HEY! You're the people that broke in the other day!" Touga yelled. Zelgadis gasped and let go of Crash. He turned, Grabbed Ash, and Lina, him and Gourry jumped out the window. They hit the floor, then hopped into a black Porsche and sped off.  
  
Vile and SF had to swerve to the side of a black Porsche at the Ohtori gates to keep from having an accident. They parked and went inside.  
  
"Where's Akio Ohtori? I must see him at once!" Vile exclaimed. Suddenly, the very same figure strolled around the corner.  
  
"Oh, Christ, like I need to see YOU right now!" Akio exclaimed.  
  
"Well, what crawled up your ass and died?" Vile replied. Akio growled in frustration, turned, and began walking away. "Hey! Wait! I wanna know why you sent a spy to my house." Vile yelled. Akio stopped.  
  
"You want to know? I'll tell you. I don't trust you vampiric Scum Suckers! I believe you are the very demons of hell! Now leave me alone!" He yelled. He walked into his office and slammed the door.  
  
Crash met up with Damion and explained the whole story.  
  
"Wow." He said when she'd finished. "So. they just kidnapped him?" He said, looking down at Crash. She nodded, tears falling from her face. Damion grabbed her hands. "It's okay." He said, smiling. "They'll find him soon, I'm sure.". Crash smiled up at him. Little did she know that she was being watched.  
  
Crash's sister, Aika, sat in her room, looking at the two from binoculars.  
  
"That lousy cheat for a sister.. I will make her pay. Damion is MINE!" She said. Her eyes had a crazy twinkle in them.  
  
Crash arrived at her dorm later that night, with Ash still on her mind. She flipped on the light to see her sister, Aika, In the middle of the room.  
  
"Hello, Crash." Aika said smugly. Crash stared at her sister.  
  
"Aika. stop staring like that." Crash responded in a worried tone. Aika smiled grimly, adding to her already menacing face. She took a step towards Crash. Crash reached for the door, but Aika was too close.  
  
She grabbed Crash by the shoulder, flung her around, and then dragged her sister to the floor. Aika landed on top of Crash, Hands around Crash's neck, choking the life from her. Crash gasped for air. She started to turn deep red. She tried to scream, but it didn't work. She was slapping at her sister, who looked Crazy as all hell. Crash threw out her hand for something- anything to stop Aika. Crash's hand wrapped around a heavy metal object. She threw her arm up and caught Aika in the side of the head with it. Aika Cried out, then fell limply to the side of Crash. Crash lay on the floor, gasping for air, finally able to breathe again. Aika lay motionless on the floor.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"YIKES!" Zelgadis yelled. He flung himself to the ground as a fireball flew over his head. Ash Ketchum had woken up, and was PISSED! He had his sword drawn and was stabbing at Lina and Gourry. He kept throwing Fireballs all over as well. He finally knocked Gourry over, who tackled Lina, and he was able to jump over them. He ran out of the door, and drove away in the Porsche.  
  
"Damnit!" Zel exclaimed. He kicked the door. Gourry was on the floor, rubbing his head. Lina was sitting in a chair. Lina sighed.  
  
"We could kidnap him again." She suggested. Zel sighed.  
  
"No. it'll just be a repeat of what has happened." Zel replied. He plopped on the couch. Gourry cleared his throat.  
  
"We could kidnap his sister. Then He would have no choice but to help us." Gourry suggested. Lina turned to him.  
  
"THAT is the smartest thing to ever come from your mouth, Gourry!" She exclaimed.  
  
Aidin arrived home at his house, late, to see that no one was home. 


End file.
